<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HC - The Miya Twins in love by RikuMorimachisGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025009">HC - The Miya Twins in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuMorimachisGirl/pseuds/RikuMorimachisGirl'>RikuMorimachisGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuMorimachisGirl/pseuds/RikuMorimachisGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Miya Twins act around their lady love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HC - The Miya Twins in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted in Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Miya, Atsumu</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>He's the type who doesn't fall in love fast, but when he does, he falls hard.</span></li>
<li><span>Since you started going out, he would wake up ahead of Osamu and bug him to make an extra bento for you. Every single day.</span></li>
<li><span>He would spend an extra thirty minutes in the bathroom, grooming himself - making sure his hair looked great, and his uniform was wrinkle-free. He'd spray on the cologne you liked on him a little too much that Osamu would end up having a sneezing fit when he uses the bathroom next.</span></li>
<li><span>Atsumu's the type who would pick you up at home and walk you to school and back. He's not ashamed of holding hands in public or even letting you cling on his arm.</span></li>
<li><span>He expects you to wait for him to finish volleyball practice everyday, and he's always got a smug look on his face whenever you'd arrive at the gym at seven in the evening when they're all cleaning up after a strenuous practice session.</span></li>
<li><span>"Here to pick up the trash?" Osamu would ask when he'd catch you walking up to them. "Shut yer trap, Samu. You're just jealous because I've got the bestest, bestest girl ever!"</span></li>
<li><span>He loves it when you attend his games, and doesn't mind if you cheer for him when he serves (of course, you don't and he's low-key sad about that, but he'd tell you that you can scream his name anytime you want. Uh-oh, this kinda sounds NSFW. ✌). You love watching him play because of how fired up he always is. He gets fired up because he loves it when you say, "that's <em>my</em> Tsumu!"</span></li>
<li><span>After each match - win or lose - you'd fling yourself in his arms and tell him how amazing he was on the court, and that would make up for the frustration he felt while playing alongside his passive twin.</span></li>
<li><span>If you agree to go on a date, he'd research the latest in men's fashion, and stay up watching K-drama or romcoms on Netflix to check out some 'smooth moves' he can use on your date. His ultimate goal is to make you swoon and make you fall in love with him over and over.</span></li>
<li><span>Sometimes, he succeeds, and sometimes, he doesn't. Like the time when he wanted to copy a scene in 'To All the Boys I Loved Before', and wanted you to write wishes on a lantern and release it to the sky. He bribed Suna and Aran to help him find lanterns and asked Kita if you could release it in their fields, but it had rained hard after dinner, and the two of you were drenched in the middle of Kita's farm. Seeing his downcast expression, you cupped his face in your hands and said, "thank you for doing all of this for me. This is the best date ever, Tsumu."</span></li>
<li><span>As you pulled him down for a kiss, his mind is already planning your next date, and he swears, it's gonna blow your mind.</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Miya, Osamu</strong> </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>Osamu's a little more chill compared to his twin... At least on the outside. To this day, you'll never know how much of a mess he was when he confessed his feelings.</span></li>
<li><span>When you agreed to be his girlfriend, he would wake up everyday feeling a bit more energized than usual. He'd now have a little spring in his step, which usually creeped Atsumu out especially when he watches his brother make lunch boxes for both of you.</span></li>
<li><span>On days when you agree to go to school together, Osamu would take longer in front of the mirror, applying styling wax on his hair while humming the whole time.</span></li>
<li><span>He'll try to put on his best 'I'm chill' expression when he sees you, but he usually fails at it - either looking so pissed or blushing like a virgin. (Because he prolly really is! ✌)</span></li>
<li><span>He would feign nonchalance while saying, "Give me your bag." When you don't want to budge because you think it'll inconvenience him, he'll start to panic, and say (almost sounding desperate), "No, seriously. Let me carry your bag for you, L/N-chan!"</span></li>
<li><span>He'll tell you he made lunch for you but won't ask you to eat with him. Instead, he'll tell you to get it from his classroom at lunchtime, and when you do, he'll pull a chair for you to sit so the two of you could share a meal. Like a mini-date.</span></li>
<li><span>He won't force you to wait for him to finish practice daily, but he'll be over the moon when you do. He'll ignore the teasing remarks of his brother and teammates, as he makes his way to you.</span></li>
<li><span>He gets a little anxious when you watch him play because he's scared you might find Atsumu a lot cooler. But when he hears your voice in the crowd, cheering for him, Atsumu finds himself having to cope with an insatiable wing spiker, who's in it to win it.</span></li>
<li><span>He loves it when you make a cheesecake for him to eat after his game. As soon as you present it to him, he'll scarf it down like it were the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. And no, you won't ever know that it was too sweet or maybe too salty for his liking, as long as you make it, it'll always be the best.</span></li>
<li><span>On days when he doesn't have practice, he'll ask you to check out food markets with him, or he'll recreate something you found yummy in one of your outings.</span></li>
<li><span>You'll complain about gaining weight, while you happily eat the dish he prepared, and he'll steal a kiss from your lips, and tell you that to him, you are perfect.</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>